Snowflake Sonata
by kimikoshine
Summary: "No backing out Sally! You're skating with me! Now, put on your skates and let's go!" Amy encouraged with a smile. Sally sighed, she just couldn't say no to Amy.


**Snowflake Sonata**

**DISCLAIMER: Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends belong to SEGA.**

**A.N. I'm aware that the Lake of Rings is now a chao garden too, but the chao can't play in a frozen lake.**

Sally was freezing her acorns off. There was snow everywhere in the city of New Mobotropolis. Kids were out building snowmen and making snow angels, having snowball fights and relishing in the change of weather. Sally however never really liked the cold, and yet here she found herself, standing by the Lake of Rings, shivering violently as she watched Amy Rose ice skate on the lake. Amy had suggested that the two of them go ice skating, Sally had been reluctant to oblige, she never could get the hang of ice skating before, and she really didn't want to make a fool out of herself, but Amy was never one to give up, she practically dragged Sally out to the lake.

Sally did have to hand it to Amy though; the girl did know how to ice skate. She looked very peaceful as she swiftly glided on the ice. Amy effortlessly did a triple axel and landed perfectly. Sally gawked in amazement. Why hadn't Amy told her before she could ice skate? Then again, they barely had time for things like this, Not with Dr. Eggman lurking around. Sally clapped for Amy nonetheless. Sally suddenly wished she could perform feats such as ice skating, but she was never really the girly type. Amy suddenly came skating over and held her hand out to Sally.

"Come on!" She beckoned. Sally looked to Amy, then to the frozen lake, then back to Amy. There was no way Sally was going to be able to stand straight on the ice let alone _skate_ on it!

"Oh no…no Amy I…I don't know how to ice skate." Sally said taking small steps away from the lake. Maybe she could escape from the pink hedgehog and go back to the castle. Curl up with a good book and a nice hot cup of tea. Sally sighed at the idea that sounded really _really_ nice right now. But Amy would have none of it. She skated off of the lake, picked up Sally's ice skating boots and handed them to the freezing chipmunk.

"No backing out Sally! You're skating with me! Now, put on your skates and let's go!" Amy encouraged with a smile. Sally sighed, she just couldn't say no to Amy. Not when she was so happy and willing to spend time with the princess. She slowly took the boots from Amys' hand and sat at the edge of the lake to put on her ice skates. Once she had completed her task, she tentatively stood from her seat. Her hands were outstretched as an attempt to balance herself, and she shot Amy a nervous look. Amy immediately skated over to her and took Sally's hands in her own. Amy smiled at the frightened chipmunk.

"Don't be scared. I've got you…just slowly step on the ice…that's it!" Amy said to Sally as they slowly made their way out onto the center of the lake. Sally kept looking at her feet, but gradually started to look at Amy. Amy laughed at the frightened expression on her face.

"Haha! What are you so scared off?" Amy asked, holding Sally's hands tightly so that Sally wouldn't fall.

"I just…really don't want to fall." Sally admitted blushing slightly. Sally gripped Amy's hands a little tighter and began to slowly glide on the ice.

"You're not going to fall! You're doing fine, see?" Amy said letting go of Sally's hands. Sally immediately began to panic. How could Amy do that? Didn't she understand she was only a beginner? Sally started flailing her arms to get some balance, but to no avail. She stumbled and closed her eyes in horror. Oh it was going to hurt once she hit the ice! Suddenly, she felt two arms wrap around her just in time. She slowly opened her eyes to see Amy smiling down at her.

"See? I told you you're not going to fall." Amy giggled. Sally smiled at the hedgehog in appreciation. Maybe she didn't have to be so afraid. Amy knew what she was doing after all.

"Thanks Amy." Sally said using Amy to balance herself upright. Amy smiled at the chipmunk and once again held her hands. They began to skate around the ring of the lake, Amy skating backwards and Sally slowly skating forwards. Sally was beginning to get the hang of it; it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. Amy was…surprisingly a good teacher. Sally had begun to wonder…just when did Amy learn how to ice skate so well?

"Amy…when did you learn to ice skate this well?" Sally asked looking at Amy for a moment before shifting her gaze back down to her feet.

"Well, I would sneak out at night a lot." Amy answered a far off look in her eyes. "I really loved the way ice skating made me feel, so I did it more and more." Amy finished with a smile. Sally looked at Amy in surprise. She had taught herself how to ice skate?

"You're very good at it." Sally said to the pink hedgehog, who smiled in return.  
>"Yeah, I just…wanted to skate with someone for once. That's why I asked you!" Amy said. Sally blushed at the hedgehog's words. She and Amy rarely spent time together, with the war going on and all the duties Sally had to attend too. Sally was…flattered that Amy would ask her to go ice skating with her. It was very sweet of the pink hedgehog. Amy suddenly began to loosen her grip on Sally's hands and Sally looked up at her in horror.<p>

"Don't give me that look." Amy said giggling at Sally, "You're doing great! You can do it without my help now." Amy slowly released Sally's hands and continued to skate backwards. Sally began to wobble, but immediately regained her balance. She began to ease her body in a straight position, and started to glide easily over the ice. She was doing it! She was ice skating! Sally laughed happily, she couldn't believe she was actually ice skating, and she hadn't fallen once! Amy began to clap for the princess as Sally skated across the lake with ease. Sally was a fast learner; it was only a matter of time before she got the hang of it. Amy glided over to the chipmunk and started to skate beside her.

"You want to learn how to do a triple axel now?" Amy teased. Sally laughed nervously.

"No no, I think I'm good for now." Sally said taking Amy's hand in her own. The princess smiled at the pink hedgehog. She was glad that Amy had forced her to go ice skating, even if it was still freezing outside.

"Hey girls!" a voice said from the trees. Sally slowly came to a stop and looked for the voice. It sounded way too familiar.

"Hi Sonic!" Amy said waving in the direction the voice came from. Sally looked and there he was, the blue blur himself wearing a blue scarf and a blue jacket. He waved at them and walked over to the lake.

"Hey Sal, I didn't know you could ice skate." Sonic said, looking at Sally teasingly. Sally blushed, why oh _why_ did Sonic have to show up? She would probably end up falling and Sonic would just laugh hysterically at her. Sally groaned, she did _not_ want to embarrass herself in front of him.

"Well, Amy was teaching me how." Sally said, wobbling a little and leaning on Amy for support. It seemed like she still had a little trouble standing. Sonic looked at Amy with a curious look on his face.

"Amy I didn't know you could ice skate either. Why are guys keeping stuff from me?" Sonic said glaring at them both in a teasing manner. Amy stuck her tongue out at the blue hedgehog.

"This is girl time Sonic, what are you doing here anyway?" Amy said still holding on to Sally's hand.

"I was out for a walk, when I heard you guys. I never thought you would be one for ice skating Sal." Sonic said, crossing his arms and looking at Sally incredulously. Sally tentatively let go of Amy and crossed her arms at the hedgehog.

"As Amy said Sonic, this is girl time. She was teaching me is all, besides, there's nothing wrong with getting a little in tune with one's feminine side, right Amy?" Sally asked looking beside her at the pink hedgehog. Amy was, of course smiling back at her, but something was a bit off. Amy's smile seemed a little forced and uneasy. What could be upsetting her? Sally looked over at Sonic and realized. Amy felt like a third wheel. Once Sally and Sonic had begun to date again, Amy started to spend less time with them. It had to make her uncomfortable, seeing as she still held feelings for Sonic as well. Sally wanted to kick herself for not noticing it before. Sally put her hand on Amy's shoulder and smiled at the hedgehog. She knew how she could fix this problem.

"Sonic, have you ever ice skated?" Sally asked. Sonic shot him a weird look. What was this all of a sudden?

"Uh, I'm not a pro, but I have tried my hand at it." Sonic said, still not fully understanding what Sally was getting at. Sally took Amy's hand and together they skated over to Sonic. Amy shot Sally a questioning look, but Sally just smiled in response.

"Want to skate with us?" Sally asked.

* * *

><p>Sally smiled at the two hedgehogs to the left of her. They were all holding hands and skating together, Sonic and the middle and Amy to the left of Sonic. Amy had never looked happier; the smile she wore was a true one. Even though Sally was dating Sonic, she still wanted Amy to be happy, and Sonic made her happy. Sally laughed as Sonic began to slip on the ice; he didn't fall of course, not with Sally and Amy holding on to each of his hands.<p>

"I can't believe you guys are making me do this." Sonic said glaring at both of the females. Although he said that, Sally knew that he was enjoying this just like she was; it was nice to have some down time and just do something fun for a change. Even the blue blur himself needed a change of pace every once in a while.

"Oh come on Sonic! Aren't you having fun?" Amy said giggling at her hero. It really did show that Amy was happier when Sonic was around. Sonic shot her a weird look.

"No, I'm slipping and sliding on ice! I don't see how this could be fun." Sonic said, beginning to slip once more.

"You'll get the hang of it eventually, Amy is a great teacher." Sally said winking at the pink hedgehog. Amy blushed and smiled at the chipmunk. Sally let go of Sonic's hand and began to skate to the edge of the lake. Sonic raised an eyebrow at her in curiosity.

"Sal, where ya going?" he asked. Sally stepped off the ice and proceeded to taking off her boots. Her feet felt weird now that she wasn't skating.

"Oh, I need to rest for a little bit. You guys keep going." Sally said motioning for them to continue. Amy gave Sally a weird look, but continued to lead Sonic around the lake, encouraging him the whole way. Sally pulled her knees to her chest and watched as the two hedgehogs glided on the ice. She had to admit…they did look nice together. The way they playfully teased each other and spoke to each other, they really did look like a couple.

"I guess I should consider Amy my rival now." Sally said with a playful smile. She knew the pink hedgehog did not give up without a fight. But, when it came down to it, Sonic would have to choose himself who he wanted to be with. Sally smiled; she supposed she and Amy would have to do their best until then. Sally looked to the sky and took notice of the setting sun. Was it really that late already? Sally stood from her spot on the ground and picked up her boots.

"Sonic! Amy! It's getting late." Sally called. The two hedgehogs skated toward the edge of the ice and removed their skating boots.

"So? What do you guys think? Am I a better skater now?" Sonic asked looking at the chipmunk and pink hedgehog.

"You both got a lot better!" Amy said smiling, "I really must be a really great teacher if I taught Sonic how to skate." Sonic gave her an unbelievable look.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Well you're not the brightest crayon in the box Sonic." Sally said. Amy giggled at Sonic's expression.

"I am hurt! I can't believe I'm getting bullied by two girls right now." Sonic said raising his hands in exasperation and turning to head into the city. Sally and Amy followed him, the three of them laughing and conversing the whole way.

* * *

><p>They came to Amy's house first. Amy hugged Sonic goodbye and then turned to Sally. She smiled at the chipmunk and gave her a bone shattering hug. Sally gasped and returned it. Amy was very strong despite her looks.<p>

"Thank you." Amy whispered in Sally's ear. Sally smiled at the pink hedgehog. She should've known that Amy knew what Sally was up too, Amy was very smart for her age.

"You're welcome." Sally replied, "Thank you." Amy released Sally and raised her eyebrow at the chipmunk.

"For what?" She asked. Sally laughed.

"For taking me ice skating." Sally told her. Amy looked at her for a few moments, and then a huge smile found its way to her face.

"No problem! We'll have to go again sometime!" Amy said. Sally nodded in response. Amy waved goodbye to the two of them and entered her abode. After she had shut the door, Sonic took Sally's hand and they walked down the path to Castle Acorn. Sonic looked at Sally in curiosity.

"Why'd you do that Sal?" Sonic asked. Sally smiled and gripped his hand a little tighter. She thought Sonic would have caught on as well, but maybe today just wasn't his day.

"I wanted you two to spend some time together. Amy looked really happy being out there on the ice with you." Sally said, remembering how Amy's entire demeanor had changed when she skated with Sonic.

"Huh." Sonic said, looking ahead of him. "You know, she isn't that bad when she's not chasing me or screaming my name constantly." Sally laughed.

"She's a sweet girl. I think I may have a friendly competition on my hands." Sally whispered, leaning her head on Sonic's shoulder.

"What'd you say?" Sonic asked, having not heard here.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all."

**Please drop a review! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I am not bashing any pairing at all, if you interpreted it that way that was not my intention. Sorry if there's errors or anything. I tried to check it myself but I'm tired and I'm sure I missed something. **


End file.
